<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sit With Me by Jujus_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332233">Sit With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island'>Jujus_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Sonadow Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sonadow - Freeform, Song: Layla (Eric Clapton), Songfic, Tails and Rouge are good wingmen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, characters not mentioned in tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Shadow come to terms with the fact that they love each other.</p><p>*Only rated teen because of references to homophobia and cursing*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Sonadow Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sit With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Layla from Derek &amp; The Dominos, if you like classic rock I strongly suggest you check it out :) Also, the POV switches a lot so really sorry if it's jarring. Also, I suck at summaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What'll you do when you get lonely<br/>
And nobody's waiting by your side?<br/>
You've been running and hiding much too long<br/>
You know it's just your foolish pride”</p><p>Man, I never know what to expect with this guy. I was running, as I always do, and I found myself on this cliff I’m rather fond of. It has a view that stretches for miles, and right smack dab in the middle of it all was Shadow the hedgehog. He seemed to be zoned out. I figured it was just that the view was that good, but he didn’t even seem to notice me. I don’t know if it was just me seeing things but he looked kinda sad? I guess not sad, distraught? Somber? Down in the dumps? I know he always looks grumpy but something seemed different.<br/>
I approached him, and he looked irked, as per usual. I asked him how he was but he didn’t answer. Eh, doesn’t bother me, if something was on my mind I’m not sure I’d want to be bothered either. But that’s the thing about Shadow, he never wants to be bothered, not ever. And he always seems like he’s got something heavy on his mind. Heh, I guess if I had his life I’d be like that too. But, I wish I could help him out somehow, it can’t be healthy always thinking all alone all the time. Whenever I’m down, talking with my friends always seems to help out in the end, even if I don’t really want to at first. Tails always gives me a “logical” perspective on the situation, usually showing me that I’m overreacting, and Amy always gets my optimism back in gear!<br/>
Does Shadow get lonely? I see him with Rouge a lot and sometimes with Omega but more often than not he’s all alone. I couldn’t stand seeing him all wrapped up in his thoughts anymore. I gave him a squeeze in the shoulder, “physical affirmation” as Tails calls it. I noticed that as soon as I touched him, he got really tense. I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable! That was probably the last thing I was trying to do! I make sure to let him know that I’m always here for him if he needs anything or anyone to talk to, despite our differences. When I said this, I noticed he finally relaxed a bit. I guess it was working after all. I stayed like that for a bit, just enough so it wasn’t too awkward or anything.<br/>
I told him I’d see him around, he didn’t say anything back but if you looked really, really close he had the tiny, tiniest little smile on his face! If only he wasn’t so stubborn, maybe I could get him to have an actual smile. One that you didn’t need a microscope to see. When was the last time I’ve seen him Smile anyway?</p><p>“Layla, you've got me on my knees<br/>
Layla, I'm begging, darling please<br/>
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind”</p><p>I can’t get him out of my head! The blue hedgehog has managed to invade my personal space and my thoughts all in one day. I lie here in my bed, restless thinking about him. The gentle way he tried to pacify me, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, it's all been circulating through my head for no apparent reason. To add insult to injury, it turns out, I like it? It’s asinine I know but, for whatever particular reason, thoughts of him make me feel warm, especially when I think back to earlier today when he said “I’m always here for you if you need anything or anyone to talk to” and flashed me that stupid, wonderful smile. I guess this is preferable to ruminating about my past and the other things that normally plague my mind but still, why Sonic? And why does he care, that's the real question. What reason does he have to worry about my well being? Is thins some long ploy to mock me, to find my weakness? But then again, Sonic wouldn’t do that. The hedgehog left me with a lot more questions than answers.</p><p>“I tried to give you consolation<br/>
When your old man had let you down<br/>
Like a fool, I fell in love with you<br/>
You turned my whole world upside down”</p><p>The absolute craziest thing happened! It’s strange to say considering that I’ve fought gods, time traveled, and been to space but hear me out! I saw Shadow again on that same cliffside I had weeks ago. He was stargazing all balled up with his knees at his chest. Lucky for him, I just so happen to like stargazing too. I took a seat next to him, honestly expecting him to just get up and leave or try to throw me off the cliff or something but he stayed put. I made a comment about how beautiful the stars are tonight. All I heard out of him was a sniffle. I wanted to poke fun at him since apparently, the “Ultimate Lifeform” can, in fact, get sick.<br/>
But when I turned to look at him, he was staring intently at an old photograph of Gerald Robotnik with tears dribbling down his cheeks. The look he had was soul-crushing! I asked him if he was ok but he just kind of looked away. I know Gerald wanted to do all kinds of messed up things but I reminded Shadow that Gerald loved him, he created him after all.<br/>
He sort of shook his head. I swear he was about to say something but then, just didn’t. I know, I know he's Shadow but I had to lean into him to give him at least a side hug. I couldn’t stand to see him so miserable! I looked a little closer and he was still crying. I think, maybe I was wrong about him. I always could tell he was a good guy deep down inside, I see it in his smile, his laugh, his heroic actions… he's a good guy but he just doesn't know it yet!<br/>
If seeing him cry blew my mind, imagine my reaction when he started talking about Gerald! I never really thought about how he had someone he considered a father screw with his memories to manipulate him into eradicating an entire planet full of people. Especially after he just lost his sister and his best friend! Then he told me some stuff about himself that I never knew before, like how he was always getting poked and prodded with needles since he is a “science experiment”, as he calls himself. Or how he wished Gerald hadn’t cursed him with immortality knowing that he was a living breathing being with morals and emotions. I always had sympathy for him but I never knew he had this much weighing on my heart.<br/>
I wish there was something I could do to take away that pain. All I can do is hug him and offer an ear, if he lets me of course. I pulled him into a hug, expecting him to push away but, he didn’t. He actually hugged me back. I was so embarrassed but when I felt his strong arms around me, pulling me into his chest I couldn’t help but blush. I always thought he was hot, I mean come on, who doesn't love the mysterious bad boy type, and there's times I’d even call him cute but this was different somehow. Like, my heart was beating like crazy in my chest! Not only that but my cheeks were red hot!<br/>
Don’t even get me started on that look he gave me when we were done hugging. He leaned back, still held onto my shoulders though, and gave me this wonderful, genuine, smile. Not the sassy smirk he always gives me when we're racing or sparring, a sad but heartfelt smile. Then he thanked me, why tough, I should be thanking him for letting me see that oh so elusive but ever so alluring smile. Ever since this interaction, I haven’t seen him in the same light, in a good way of course!<br/>
I would be lying to myself if I said these feelings were purely platonic, but why? This guy is my RIVAL, why do I all the sudden see him through rose-colored glasses? Chaos, I have to talk to Tails to get this sorted out. </p><p>“Layla, you've got me on my knees<br/>
Layla, I'm begging, darling please<br/>
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind”</p><p>I couldn’t stand it anymore, that damn hedgehog has got me in a daze. I told him about my very complicated views on my creator, Gerald Robotnik, like it was nothing! That stupid smile of his, and the way he pulls when I push him away, UGH! Every time I play it over in my head, which is routine at this point, I feel my chest tighten just that much more. He takes my breath away, causes my heart to palpitate, makes my stomach flip; this sounds like a medical condition.<br/>
I consider the label “friend” very elusive, but Rouge is an exception. If I had to consider someone my best friend, It would be her. As I always seem to do, I sought out her “sage” advice. It’s not like I can get sick, I am the Ultimate Lifeform after all, so hopefully, she could shed some light on the situation. I found her reclined on the sofa, watching some sort of true crime program when I approached her. She could tell something was up solely based on my body language, she is a highly skilled special agent after all so I should’ve been more discreet. I explained my current predicament and she concluded with enthusiasm that I was in love, my worst fears confirmed.<br/>
There is no logic in denying what seems to be blatantly obvious, at least according to Rouge. Yes, I would have to be delusional if I were to deny my feelings any longer I understand but, this realization just raises more questions than answers. As much as I hate to admit it, I’ve never been romantically involved with anyone. It was hard enough as it is to accept that I was attracted to men. Despite the love I received, I was raised in the 50s after all, men being involved with men was considered a mortal sin akin to a direct violation of god’s will. And, I feared that I would be viewed differently. It was only recently that I finally got over my initial reservations surrounding my sexual orientation. And now I’m entirely smitten with my rival. Great.<br/>
Who's to say that he will return my affections anyway? I’m not exactly the most congenial hedgehog, and we’re polar opposites! I’m not even sure he's interested in men! Rouge disagrees but, I feel that I’m setting myself up for disappointment. How would I act on this crush anyway? “Oh hey faker, I know I treat you like shit because I have deep seeded trust issues and emotional baggage but do you want to be my boyfriend?” It’s just absurd to think that he could ever love me the way that I love him. So I decided to let my little infatuation shrivel up and die. </p><p>“Make the best of the situation<br/>
Before I finally go insane<br/>
Please don't say we'll never find a way<br/>
And tell me all my love's in vain”</p><p>Ok, ok I can’t take it anymore! I have to tell Shadow how I feel, I can’t take all the longing anymore! He’s practically all I think about nowadays. I know he probably won’t feel that same way but I always lived by the saying “you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” Tails said that I would regret it if I didn’t at least try, he’s honestly great encouragement. Knuckles called me a pussy if I didn’t tell him how I feel, also great encouragement. So I had to make a plan. Tails suggested that same cliff we seem to always inexplicably run into each other at. I shot Rouge a text begging her to somehow convince Shadow to go to that cliffside at sunset. I was honestly expecting her to say something along the lines of “I’ll do it... for an emerald, sugar” but she was completely on board no questions asked!<br/>
I waited behind a tree for Shadow to show up, Tails called it creepy, I call it endearing. I practically jumped out of my socks in excitement when I heard the familiar swish of his rocket skates. He sat down in the same spot he’s been at every time I found him here. I walked over to the same spot I’ve been every time I’ve been here as well, right next to him.<br/>
He was surprised to see me, but not in an unwelcome way, just sort of like he didn’t expect to see me. I tried to ease him into it, for his sake and mine, just kind of telling him some of the things I like about him and how I appreciate that we’re so different yet so similar. I finally found the courage to just blurt out that I had feelings for him and before he could answer I sort of rambled on about how I know it seemed odd and honestly out of nowhere but that he should just give me a shot and see where it takes us and that my feelings were real and he basically had to shut me up so that he could get a word in.<br/>
He put a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes with those gorgeous ruby reds of his and told me that he felt the same way! I was ecstatic! I never would’ve expected this but, I was over the moon! I swear I could just kiss him right then and there, chaos knows I’ve been fantasizing about it but I didn’t since I could tell this was hard for him by the fact that his cheeks were as red as the stripes on his quills. I should’ve learned to expect the unexpected by now because he quickly grabbed my shoulders and gave me a peck on the cheek! Right after he pulled away and hid his hands, I could tell he was blushing like crazy. I know things will move slow, but for once, I want it like that. I like getting to know him, like really know him, and grow with him! We’re both a flustered mess for now but I like it like this. </p><p>“Layla, you've got me on my knees<br/>
Layla, I'm begging, darling please<br/>
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind”</p><p>I’m still in disbelief, Sonic...feels the same way? I spent so much time ruminating over what I perceived to be my unrequited crush, I would’ve never thought this possible. I thought it was nothing but a silly daydream that made my heart melt. Who could’ve guessed it would become my new reality.<br/>
On one particularly unassuming day, Rouge instructed me to go to my favorite spot, at the end of a cliff with the most impressive view I’ve ever seen, to go watch the sunset. I asked her why, since this was seemingly out of nowhere. She justified it by saying that I should “go work out some of my emotions.” I had no real reason to object so that's where I found myself. Little did I know that the object of my affection would be there as well.<br/>
He started off parsing me, telling me how I’m so intelligent, how I’m so skilled at everything I do, how I’m so calming to be around, how I’m so selfless, I can’t deny I reveled in every compliment he paid me. Then he told me that he liked me! Like in the romantic sense! I was so shocked It took me a moment to process what he had just said. I had to put my hands on his shoulders to interrupt his attempt to convince me to consider it to tell him that I already felt the same way. I shocked myself when I found that I was staring at those gorgeous green emeralds of his, I was even more shocked when I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I’m much too nervous about this whole thing to do much else but I hoped he enjoyed it anyway. I think he can tell how inexperienced I am by how red my cheeks are.<br/>
It’s all so new. It’s scary but, I’m excited, hopeful even. I want to see where we will go with each other, where we’ll end up. I want to know him, like on a personal level. I undoubtedly love where this is headed.</p><p>“Layla, you've got me on my knees<br/>
Layla, I'm begging, darling please<br/>
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind”</p><p>The backdrop of the scarlet sunset cast a silhouette over the two hedgehogs sat at the edge of the cliff. While Shadow was focused on the setting sun before him, Sonic was gazing affectionately at the black and red hedgehog sat right next to him. Sonic wanted it to remain innocuous but Shadow picked up on his gaze and moved his hand to be placed over the other. They stayed like that, soaking up the serenity until the sun had fallen completely into obscurity. They then turned to each other, granting each other their undivided attention. They conversed until the sun rose once again, many hours later, slowly figuring out how to joke with one another, seemingly talking about both everything and nothing at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gosh this was cheesy but who in this fandom isn't used to cheese by now lol. So why this random Rock song from the 70s? I love Classic rock and I wanted to sing to the lyrics, so when I looked up the lyrics it just screamed Sonic and Shadow to me. Heres the link to the song if anyone interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TngViNw2pOo . Also, big thanks to my sister ( LilyLane123 on here) for betaing this for me. She's working on a Sander's sides song fic on a Beatles song I introduced her to if anyones interested. As always, I am dyslexic so sorry if anything seems out of place. Thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>